Super Paper Mario 2: Pauline's Rage
by Toon King2
Summary: Uh Oh! Pauline wants revenge against Peach to get Mario Back, and she Kidnapped Peach, too. It's up to Mario, Bowser, Donkey Kong and the Rest to save Peach from Pauline and Peach's Game's End.
1. Intro: Pauline's Confrontation w Peach

Super Paper Mario 2: Pauline's Rage

By Toon King 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Mario & Co, Mario Characters are owned by Shigeru Miyamoto, Sonic Characters are owned by Yuji Naka, Metroid Characters are owned by Retro Games, Final Fantasy Creatures are owned by Square Enix and Crash Bandicoot & Spyro Characters are owned by Universal Interactive Studios. Please don't sue me for this. Thank you.

Intro: Pauline's Confrontation of Peach

After the celebration of Pauline's rescuing from Donkey Kong (although she also accepts the Mini Donkey Kong), Mario, Pauline, Donkey Kong, Luigi, and Pauline's father, Prof. E. Gadd, decided to have lunch in Super Mini Mario World. But Peach, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, angrily entered the theme park, grabbed Pauline by her throat and scolded, "PAULINE, YOU BROAD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY MARIO AWAY??"

Pauline talked back, "Screw you, Princess Peach! Mario never cared about you in his life!!"

Mario confessed, "Actually, Pauline, I **always** cared about Princess Peach before the time I met you!"

Pauline sadly asked Mario, "Why didn't you just tell just tell me, Mario? Why?

Mario Answer, "I tried to tell you, but you keep bragging about your baby you abandoned at K-2L."

Pauline sadly yelled, "How dare you bring Baby Samus into this? I didn't even know the guy who impregnated me! I thought it was you, but you might doubt it!"

Mario explained, "Pauline, Samus isn't my daughter, and you know it!"

Pauline put the Mini Mario on the ground and angrily said, "We should've taken the DNA test as a family… CRAZY PIMP!" then crushed the Mini Mario to Pieces with her right foot and angrily shouted, "I QUIT!"

Before Pauline left, she saw Chocky, Peach's Pet Chocobo, romantically starring at her, so Pauline angrily grabbed Chocky by his throat, shouted, "GOT A PROBLEM, BOCO?!" then started to strangle him.

Peach saw that happening, so she took out the Law Book of Royalty and read, "Rule #128. Any citizen who assaults the royal family member, which includes the royal pet, must face the consequences."

Peach then grabbed Pauline's hand off of Chocky, calmed Chocky down, then punished Pauline as she glares at her, "Pauline!! As Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, I forbid you to get closer than 50, 100, or 150 feet to my Mario, my family members nor my family pet!! UNDERSTAND!!??"

Pauline sadly replied, "Yes, your highness!"

"THEN LEAVE MY SIGHT!"

Pauline sadly walked away, DK tried to Comfort her, but she said, "LEAVE ME ALONE, OPTIMUS PRIMAL!!" then walked away! But DK doesn't understand the name "Optimus Primal"!

Professor E. Gadd tried to comfort his daughter as well, but Pauline keeps sadly telling him, "Please, father, leave me alone!"

This is the story, of Pauline's Revenge, and of Jealousy…

End of Intro


	2. PrologueA: It begins

Super Paper Mario 2: Pauline's Rage

By Toon King 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Mario & Co, Mario Characters are owned by Shigeru Miyamoto, Sonic Characters are owned by Yuji Naka, Metroid Characters are owned by Retro Games, Final Fantasy Creatures are owned by Square Enix and Crash Bandicoot & Spyro Characters are owned by Universal Interactive Studios. Please don't sue me for this. Thank you.

PROLOGUE A(Mario/Luigi/Lucinda/Dr. Mario/???): Where it all begins

Few days later, at Mario's Pad, Parrykarry arrived to deliver mail, put the mail in the mail box and shouted "Mail Call!!" then left. Luigi got out of Mario's house to get the mail, got the mail out of the mailbox then went back into the house. "Mario," Luigi shouted, "Mail's here, Big Bro! It's-a for you!"

Mario just got out of bed and said, "What is it, Luigi? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"But Mario," Luigi said to his brother, "This letter's from Peach. Let me read this to you!" then opened up the letter and read,

"Dear Mario,

I apologize for my actions back in Super Mini Mario World. I didn't want you to get involved. Anyway, my father, the Mushroom King, is not going to live very long, so he wants me to take his place as Queen. It's a lot of responsibility, Mario. I need to learn to raise a child, first. I'm not pregnant or anything, but there might be some children at the Orphan Center that I might be able to raise. I need some help with this.

Meet me there,

Princess Peach!"

"We better get going," Mario said to his little brother.

"Okey Dokie!"

Later, Mario and Luigi met Princess Peach, The Mushroom King and Toadsworth at the Orphan Center. There are so many orphans to choose from, like the tiny koopaling with blonde hair (although Peach doesn't like Spiked Koopas that much) or a baby toad with a red and blue-spotted cap (although that hurts Peach's eyes) or perhaps a green Pianta with Brown grassy Skirt and a T-shirt (although Peach dislikes Piantas because they falsely accused Mario of making messes on their Island, before) or a pink tiny boo with a bow (too spooky for Peach). "Isn't there an Orphan that is perfect for me to raise?" Peach asked the Orphanage Owning Yoshi, Sandra Kacheeks.

"Well… I don't know," Sandra said to Peach, "We sold the last human child out."

"Are you saying…?"

Suddenly, an angry human father dragged his teenage daughter into the Orphan Center. "I had it with this Teenager! Find someone else to take care of her!!"

"Father, what is wrong with you?" The teenage daughter asked her disowning father, "You don't approve of Medical business, don't you?"

"I DO NOT! MEDICS FAIL SURGERYS, THEY FAIL AT EVERYTHING! GOOD BYE! I WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" the angry father yelled and attempted to leave the Orphan Center.

"Hold it," Sandra said to the angry father as she stopped him from leaving, "You forgot something!" then gave 100 coins to him then he left, "I guess we do have a human child after all, still want to raise this one? That'll be 100 coins!"

"I don't know," Peach said as she looked at the teenager, "She looks a bit older! Are you sure she'll make a perfect daughter?"

"She looks a bit younger," the teenage girl said, "Are you sure she'll make a perfect guardian?"

"What's the Girl's name?" Princess Peach asked.

"What **is **your name, miss?" Sandra asked the teenage girl.

The teenage girl just whispered in Sandra's ear then Sandra looked at Peach. "Lucinda," Sandra answered to the Princess, "Lucinda McCloud!"

"Deal then, I guess," Princess Peach said as she paid Sandra 100 coins then signed the contract, "Tell me the reason why your father disowned you, don't be shy!"

"He wanted an actress for a daughter because he's an actor," Lucinda sadly explained to Peach, "But I decided to stick with medical business as a nurse, so he disowned me for not becoming an actress!"

"Who **was** your father's name?" Peach asked.

"Tom McCloud," Lucinda explained to the Princess, "He is an actor who won the Bill award for playing the role of Bowser in the Movie (Based on Wii's _Super Paper Mario_), _The Light and Dark Prognosticus_, in Filmtropolis (the Hollywood of the Mushroom World). My mother used to be very happy with me just the way I am, but when father found out about that, he killed her, and he didn't tell the police about it. He is so mean. I don't love him anymore because of his disapprovals and his actions!"

"Yes," Toadsworth said to Lucinda, "A very unfaithful father he is. Good thing the Princess is taking care of you this time.

"Besides," The Mushroom King said to Lucinda, "I might not be around and I need to have Peach to take my Place."

"Can you show me where you live, Princess Peach?" Lucinda asked the Princess.

"Please, Lucinda," Peach begged, "Call me 'Mother'!"

Suddenly at Peach's Castle, Peach calmly convinced Lucinda to wear a white dress. "Mother," Lucinda asked the Princess, "Why convincing me to wear a white dress? I mean this is SO impeccable.'

"Lucinda, you got to wear this dress," Princess Peach said to Lucinda, "It suits you!"

"Lucinda," The Mushroom King said to the Tom McCloud's disowned child, "I know you dreamed about becoming a medical nurse, but give this a chance, maybe you might!"

Lucinda went to her bedroom (where Peach shown her), put on her swapped her fancy supermodel dress for the Royal White Dress then came out. "How do I look, Mother?" she asked.

"You look splendid," Peach said to Lucinda as she puts a crown on her head, "Here! Wear this!"

To-Be Princess Lucinda takes off her crown and looks at it. "Is this the Nurse's Crown?" Lucinda asked.

"Of course it's a nurse's crown," The Mushroom King explained to Lucinda, "I actually wanted a princess for a granddaughter, but I always thank Grambi for what I have. I'm maybe **King**, but I ain't **greedy**!"

"Erm… Lucinda," Peach asked, "I didn't want to be rude, but… Can you only work part time? Too much medical studies can cause, I'm afraid, brain cancer and it'll interrupt your royal duties. You need to promise me if you want to keep your medical privileges!"

"Of course, Mother," Lucinda answered as she gave Peach a big hug, "I'm starting to love you!"

"I'm starting to love you, too, Lucinda," Peach replied.

Meanwhile… a mysterious duo spies on Princess Peach, thinking about disliking her. A mysterious flying mask, however, has a weird feeling about what's happening.

"I fear that something bad is going to happen," whispered the mysterious mask as he went to out of the castle.

At the Toadstool Clinic, where Mario's older brother, Dr. Marvin Mario (Looks a lot like Mario, himself, though, except in the Dr's outfit), owns, Princess Peach & To-Be Princess Lucinda walked to Dr. Mario's office. "Hello, Dr. Mario," Peach said to old Doc, "Checking for viruses, lately?"

"Don't interrupt, miss," Dr. Mario said to Peach before he looked at the Purple Spiked Koopa with a broken off spike, "Okay, Powser, let me see if I can fix this broken off spike," then puts superglue on the spike, sticks the spike on the shell then puts tape around the Spike and on the shell.

"Gee. Thanks, Doc," Powser said as he leaves the clinic!

Dr. Mario looked at Peach & Lucinda and said, "It's-a-glad to see you again, Princess Peach. & who is **this**-a-teen girl?"

"Me?" Lucinda asked, "I'm Lucinda!"

"Okie Dokie," Dr. Mario said as he gets ready to sign up a form for Lucinda, "Drinking any Poppy?"

"No. I'm diabetic!"

"And how old are you?"

"17. & I already graduated from Filmtropolis High last semester."

"Interesting! When did you learn to do medical work?"

"Since I was 4 years old!"

"Normally, I don't accept people who don't graduate from college."

"I already received the degree to become a nurse when I was 14. But that was a time my father killed my mother without telling anyone about it."

"You got the job then, I'll be right over to pick you up tomorrow."

"That's great. See you then, Doc."

While at midnight, when everyone, even King Toadstool, Princess Peach & Lucinda were asleep, three Robotic figures jumped into the window of Peach's Bedroom. One is a Robotic Rooster, the second is a Robotic Mole, the third is a Robotic monkey. When Peach woke up & saw the trio, Peach attempted to call for the Toad Guards, but the Robotic Rooster silenced her with Duct Tape, hogtied her & put her in the bag. Then the Robotic Trio escaped out the window with Peach.

As for Lucinda, Toadsworth & the King Mango, They were woken up by the break-in & noticed that Peach was kidnapped again. Toadsworth found the Letter that the Robotic Mole left. It was read:

Guess what! Mario:

I have the Princess that you abandoned me for. If you ever want to see her alive again, you must give yourself up! Otherwise, your fair Princess… will take a permanent nap forever!

Not so yours truly,

Pauline

"This is an outrage," the King said with his royal anger, "I bet it was **Bowser** who is working with her on this one."

"Now King Mango," Toadsworth said to the King, "Remember your blood pressure. Bowser can't be the only Princess Kidnapper. Think of Grodus & Cackletta & Tatanga & Booster."

"It don't matter now!! I'm tired of Damsel-Nappers!! Especially Bowser!! I must call the Toad Military & inform them that every Damsel-Napper must be ELIMINATED!!"

When the flying mask heard about this outside of the window, he left the castle grounds, so he can inform the "Italian Ones", Mario & Luigi.

End of Prologue A


	3. Prologue B, Mystery of Abduction

Super Paper Mario 2: Pauline's Rage

By Toon King 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Mario & Co, Mario Characters are owned by Shigeru Miyamoto, Sonic Characters are owned by Yuji Naka, Metroid Characters are owned by Retro Games, Final Fantasy Creatures are owned by Square Enix and Crash Bandicoot & Spyro Characters are owned by Universal Interactive Studios. Please don't sue me for this. Thank you.

PROLOGUE B (Mario/Luigi/E. Gadd/Bowser/Felicia/???): May Divorce Be With You!

One morning, at Mario's Pad, while the Mario Bros. were eating breakfast, the knock was heard from the Door. Luigi answered, "Yes?"

It appeared to be Professor Elvin Gadd, trembling with worry. "Oh dear old me, boys," the Prof trembled, "My black sheep daughter Pauline Gadd has gone **crazy**. She refused to talk to me, she won't listen to me, and **worse;** what **Aku Aku Tiki** told me, she must've hired Dr. Eggman to kidnap Princess Peach. WE MUST SAVE THE PRINCESS FROM GAME OVER AND PAULINE FROM HERSELF!!"

"& who is this 'Aku Aku Tiki' you've been talking with?"

"**I**…" The Mysterious Mask appeared as he popped out behind the Professor, "… Am Aku Aku Tiki!"

"PHANTO!!!" Luigi shouted as he shoots Thunder Balls at Aku Aku. Aku Aku Dodged.

"Do I look like a two faced freak? No! I think not!"

"How did you find out it was Dr. Eggman?" Mario asked both E. Gadd and Aku Aku, "You have any Proof?"

"Yes," E. Gadd said to Mario as he shown pictures of Dr. Eggman's Main Robotic Minions who kidnapped Peach, "You see these robots in these pictures? They're names are **Scratch, Grounder, & Coconuts. The Robotic Trio,** that is."

"Although the King is blaming the kidnapping on Bowser," Aku Aku said to the Plumber, "Come, Italian ones! We must inform this to Bowser before it's too late."

Later, in Bowser Valley, Mario, Luigi, E. Gadd & Aku Aku went straight to the castle gates. "HALT," The Hammer Bro said to E. Gadd, Aku Aku & the Mario Bros, "WHO GOES THERE?"

"I know you remembered Professor Elvin Gadd, Mario Mario & Luigi Mario," Aku Aku explained to the Hammer Bro & the Koopatrol, "But I am Aku Aku Tiki of N. Sanity Island. We have come here because this is an emergency & we need to explain this to King Bowser James Koopa."

Kammy & her twin brother, Kamek, appeared out of nowhere. "Much as we hate it, we do need your help," Kamek explained to the Quartet.

"That young girl has been harassing our king, thinking that he's her father," Kammy explained, "Follow us!"

Kammy & Kamek led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros into the castle, leading them to room Koopa Twins, Iggy & Lemmy. "Boys," Kamek asked, "Did you hear this harassment happening?"

"Certainly," Iggy said to the Male Koopa Wizard.

"First off…" Lemmy explained to Kamek & Kammy, "The Girl named Lucinda called us 'Brothers' because she was raised by Peach. It's impossible when the divorce papers were filed. Second, Dad & Peach already divorced after they found out that Spiked Koopas & Humans aren't supposed to breed."

"And Bowser, Jr. is not Peach's son. Don't forget it, Lempel."

"Yes, that's right!"

Kamek & Kammy then led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. to the room of Bowser's 1st youngest teenage son, Roy Koopa. "Roy," Kammy asked, "Have you heard any harassments today?"

"Not today," Roy explained, "I was at the Movies watching _Disney & Pixar's Sonic The Hedgehog _on silver screen. It's a live action movie starring Tobey McGuire as Sonic, John Goodman as Dr. Eggman, Sarah Michelle Gellar as Princess Elise & Blaze, Mel Gibson as Shadow, Frankie Muniz as Silver, Armin Shimmerman as Mephiles & Solaris, it's all based on the Xbox 360 Sonic Game, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean."

Kammy & Kamek then led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. to the room of Bowser's Oldest Teenage son, Ludwig Von "Kooky" Koopa. "Hear any harassments, today, Kooky?" Kamek asked the scientific Spiked Koopa.

"Yeah, lots," Kooky explained to his father's care-taker, "Lucinda called me brother, which is very harassing to me, because Dad & Peach aren't married anymore. Spiked Koopas are hot blooded as Humans are warm blooded, which is less hot than our blood. Regular koopas & Parakoopas are cold blooded, but only they along with Bros, Giant Koopas & Magikoopas can breed with humans."

"It is very mindful of you to learn that from your grandfather Mortin, Sr. who is at Oldville."

"That's very nice of you to say that, Uncle Kamek."

"Of course," Kamek said as he (Along with Kammy) led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros to the 2nd youngest spiked koopaling, Larry Koopa. "You hear the same harassment, Laurence?" Kammy asked.

"… It is to S-s-s-scary to explain it," Larry frightfully said.

"Whatever," Kamek said, "Lets move on."

Kamek & Kammy then led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. to the room of Bowser's quadruplet nephews who debuted in later Mario Party Games, Greg "Koopa Kid" Koopa, Fredrick "Red K. Kid" Koopa, and Reeds "Green K. Kid" Koopa and Louis "Blue K. Kid" Koopa. "You boys hear any harassments?" Kammy asked.

"Yeah," Koopa Kid said to the Magikoopa Sorceress Kammy, "& why did she call us Cousins? This isn't right!"

"Every time she does that…" Red K. Kid said.

"It Scar's us," Blue K. Kid said.

"I knew Mr. Bowser shouldn't have married Peach in the 1st place," Green K. Kid said.

"THIS IS ALL BLUMIERE'S FAULT!!!" all four nephews shouted.

"Look, Children," Aku Aku explained to the nephews, "I know forced marriage is horrible, but Blumiere only wanted a Chaos heart so he can end the worlds to search for his wife, Lady Timpani. After the Event of the game, Bowser & Peach decided to divorce. I better discuss that with Lucinda."

Kammy & Kamek led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros to the Room of the Bowser's 1st Pre-Teenage Son Mortin "Big Morty" Koopa, Jr. "How about you, Morty?" Kamek asked, "Any Harassments?"

"Not now," Big Morty said, "I'm figuring out how to attend in the Mushroom Court for road killing the orphaned young Toad with my Koopa-Cycle."

"Suit yourself, Morty"

Kamek & Kamek then led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. to the room of a beautiful, but wicked, Magikoopa Witch, a lot younger than Kammy. "Who's the dame?" Luigi asked the Magikoopa.

"That Dame that you put it…" Kamek said as he points at the young witch, "… Is our niece, Fantasy. She's a very special witch like Kammy. She can also foretell & foresee the future, the Past & the Present. Fantasy, Have you foresaw this harassment today?"

"Yes, Uncle Kamek," Fantasy answered, "Lucinda McCloud didn't understand the meaning of the word 'divorce', which is the reason why that poor ex-daughter of Tom McCloud adopted by Peach decided to call Bowser 'father'. See this picture that Peach had in her room?" She asked when she foretook it out of Peach's Castle, "That's the Picture of Bowser & Peach at the Wedding (in _Super Paper Mario_) that Lucinda looked at earlier before she came here. She just…" Fantasy said as she tore the wedding picture in half horizontally, "… didn't have time to tear that picture in half."

"I see," Kamek said as he led E. Gadd, Aku Aku & the Mario Bros. to the Room of Bowser's Pre-Teenage daughter Wendy O. Koopa along with Kammy, "So Wendy. Any harassment today?"

"GET THOSE PLUMBERS AWAY FROM ME!!" Wendy angrily said, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THOSE PLUMBERS ALWAYS DO TO ME EVERYTIME WE MET!!"

"We're not here to hurt you this-a time," Mario said to the Koopa Princess, "We just-a want to know if you heard any harass-a-mantas, today?"

"Well… Good thing you plumbers shown up today. Originally, we all think you plumbers were the only harassments to our clan, until Princess Peach's daughter, um… is her name 'Luanne' or 'Lucia' that harassed my dad by calling him what us Koopalings are supposed to call him?"

"Her name's a 'Lucinda'!"

"Whatever!"

Kammy & Kamek led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. to the Last Youngest of the Koopa Kids, Bowser Jr. "BJ," Kammy asked Junior, "You hear any harassments?"

"Well…" Bowser Jr. said to Kammy, "What I've heard, Lucy was acting the same thing I acted in front of Mama Peach… in the **good **way."

Kamek & Kammy led Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. to the Gate to Bowser's throne room. Kamek looked through the Keyhole like a peeping tom, except not that Lucinda's taking off her clothes, but what he saw was Lucinda having tea with Bowser & discussing with her "new father" about the time her ex father disowned her & put her in the Orphan Center and the time she met her new adoptive mother, Peach. Bowser didn't angrily do anything, although his eyes started twitching due to the fact that her calling Bowser "father" is embarrassing. "So, Father," Lucinda asked the Koopa King, "What do you think of my story?"

Bowser was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Father, are you to shy?"

Kamek, Kammy, Aku Aku, Prof. E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. enter the Throne Room. "Lucinda," Luigi upsetfully said to Peach's Adoptive daughter, "I think it is best not to harass a king, evil or not."

"Besides," Mario explained, "It is **our** job to harass an evil king like him!"

"Harassing him?" Lucinda asked the Mario Bros, "What makes you think I'm harassing him?"

"Eh… Lucinda," the shocked Koopa King asked, "We need a Koopa to Human talk about this!"

"What, Father? Was it about the Piranha Tea that I made?"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME 'FATHER' ALREADY!? Because that forced marriage was a set up. Well… I liked it at first, but Peach loathes forced marriages, so we were stuck with it till the end of the Light vs. Dark Prognisticus event (in _Super Paper Mario_). After the end, we both decided to file for divorce."

"You & Mother divorced? That is sad! Mother never told me that!"

"Plus, I also forgot about my date with Felicia Declair, who is actually the offspring of my arch nemesis, General Samuel Declair of the Toad Military, who, like her father, is a Spiked Koopa just like me. I knew I should have chosen the date instead of attempting to Kidnap Peach (in _Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga _and_ Paper Mario & the Thousand Year Door_). People need to help get rid of my addiction. It's a disease."

Kamek whispered in Mario's ear, "Despite of what Bowser is saying, General Declair is actually **my** arch nemesis ever since my days with Prince Bowser."

"Great," said the depressed Lucinda, "I can't believe I ended up as a Bastard Child," then leaves the castle. Then Bowser Jr. walked up to Bowser & asked, "Papa, What's a Bastard Child?"

Bowser, upset, said, "Junior, it is best not to use that word. It's a bad word & I don't want you to be a Human Mouth! Understand?"

"Yes Papa," Junior answered as he left the throne room.

"So Plumbers, Gadd, Why are you three here… with a Phanto?"

"This 'Phanto' you speak of…" Aku Aku explained to the Koopa King, "is Aku Aku Tiki! & if you want to know, we're here to warn you that the Military is after you, mistaking you for Peach's current abductor. And according to what King Toadstool said last night, every damsel-napper must be eliminated. We believed it is **Dr. Ivo Julian 'Eggman' Robotnik** who sent the robots, Scratch, Grounder & Coconuts to kidnap Peach. You didn't team up with Dr. Eggman on it this time, didn't you?"

"Mr. Tiki, I may have teamed up with a 300-IQ pointed scientist during one of my previous misadventures. But no, not this time around. However, Mr. Tiki, you got the point, the VG-Law states that only _Bowser _is allowed to kidnap Princess Peach. Of course I grew tired of kidnapping. Every time I do it, the plumbers beat the crap out of me. Still, NO ONE TAKES MY CREDIT!! EVER!!"

"So that-a means you're joining us, Bowser?" Mario asked.

"You're Frikkin' right I am," Bowser angrily said as he jumped off of his throne, "I need to teach Eggman a thing or two about which Damsel to steal! KOOKY!!"

Ludwig enters the throne room. "Yes, Dad," he replied.

"Show us to your Teleportation Lab."

"Got it, Sir."

Ludwig Von Koopa followed Bowser, Kamek, Kammy, Aku Aku, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. out of the Throne Room.

Meanwhile, at the Control room of the Toad Military Base, General Samuel Declair has been sitting on his throne, thinking up a master plan to end all games of evil doers once & for all. Then a Toad Soldier jumped in & reported, "General, The Future Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach Toadstool, has been kidnapped once again."

"It's Bowser. Isn't it?" General Declair Asked.

"No, sir. Not this time around."

"Count Bleck, then. Right?"

"Actually, no, Sir"

"Sir Grodus?"

"Not even him, sir."

"Cackletta?"

"Cackletta's already deceased, sir."

"Popple?"

"General, what I've heard, he's too shy to kidnap or hire young girls like Peach."

"Booster VII?"

"Booster was too busy getting used to his new wife, Valentina. There's no way they have filed for divorce."

"Princess Shroob?"

"Neither her NOR her alliance have came back to our planet ever since."

"Smithy?"

"Smithy has a lot of favorite parts about conquest & kidnapping isn't his favorite."

"Wart?"

"I never see Wart coming to the Mushroom Kingdom, Sir."

"Tatanga?"

"Tatanga never had a relationship with Princess Peach whatsoever; he only has a heart for Princess Daisy of Sara Sara Island."

Suddenly, a squared chameleon-like Soldier, Colonel Franklin Nerr, appeared out of nowhere (or that he appeared the whole time, even in the last part of the chapter & he was just invisible at first). "If you want to know, General," Colonel Nerr explained to Declair, "While I was invisible last night, I used nephew Francis's Spy cam while taking pictures of the abductors of Princess Peach."

"So Peach's abductors are the robot versions of the Doodledoo (That's what chickens are in the Mushroom world), the Monty Mole & the Ukiki?" General Declair asked as he looked at the Picture, "What are their names & who do they work for? Cause if they work for Ludwig Von Koopa, I'll give Bowser a Piece of my mind!!"

"Well… Not all evil doers work for Bowser, General. According to the Comic Book my nephew read, the robotic Doodledoo was named Scratch, the robotic Monty Mole was named Grounder, & the robotic Ukiki was named Coconuts. My nephew's comic book also said that those robots work for a fat, Baldy, mean old 300-IQ Pointed scientist who created them named 'Ivo Julian Robotnik'."

"I never heard of such scientist."

"I do, sir," The Toad Soldier said to the Stone-Hearted Militarily Spiked Koopa, "As well as his Nemesis Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, who you referred to by the Military Moniker: **Red Heat, **also met Ivo Julian Robotnik, who even Sonic referred to by **Dr. Eggman**, at the Olympic Games."

"Is Bowser teaming up with this 'Dr. Eggman' the reason why those robots kidnapped Peach, Colonel?"

"Bowser may have teamed up with Dr. Eggman in the Past, but no, sir, not this time around, I was at Bowser's Castle today & we had this conversation."

General Declair slaps himself in the face. "Are you sure Bowser is telling the truth the first time?" The General asked.

"Positively, sir."

General Declair became shocked when he heard that Dr. Eggman wasn't working for Bowser at this point. "Oh, Grambi," Samuel said to himself, "Perhaps Felicia was right; maybe Bowser has gone straight. However, Perhaps I could send in Codenames **Chronology** & **Mutation** to make sure."

"Colonel," the General ordered, "Send in Chronology & Mutation. Those Agents will figure out about Bowser's current behavior."

"Yes sir," Colonel Nerr replied.

"& Colonel…"

"Yes, General?"

"Be sure to tell those agents not to fight Bowser while doing it… or else."

"Yes sir," The Colonel said as he left the Control Room.

General Declair said to Himself, "And if Bowser is turning Evil again, there will be the Underwhere to pay!"

Suddenly Felicia Declair, General Declair's only daughter who has a different belief about Bowser than the General ever had, came to her father's control room & tries to confront him. "You're not thinking up a plan to erase Bowser from the Game Franchise, this time. Are you?" She angrily asked, "Think of what Bowser did with Mario, Geno, Mallow & Peach back during their rebellion against the Smithy Gang, with Mario & Luigi during their adventures at the Beanbean Kingdom, with Kammy on his own quest to rescue Peach from Sir Grodus & the X-Nauts & with Mario, Peach, Luigi & Timpani on the Quest to stop the Dark Prognisticus! Have you forgotten about those things!?"

General Declair sadly sighs. "Felicia," General Declair explained to his daughter, "I have remembered about those days more than you. But this thing in those days, which you have learned about, is a Truce; it's when you & your allies go on a quest with your arch enemies without betrayal. However King Toadstool, 16 years ago, already made a law which forbids women to have a relationship with Bowser, due to the death of Agent Clawdia during their marriage."

"I don't think Bowser has something to do with Agent Clawdia's Death. Bowser's Claw didn't gore her; she was shot."

"Sorry, Felicia, but my hands are tied at this moment, so I can't make you an exception right now."

"I'm sorry, too, Father, but I need to prove that Bowser has a good side in him, whether he's a brute or not," Felicia said as she left the Toad Military Control Room. Then Suddenly, The General's Chipper wife (Chippers are what squirrels are in the Mushroom World), Abigail Declair, showed up in the Control Room. "Our daughter is a very heroic young woman, dear."

"A heroic one, yes," the General said to his wife, "But an idiot."

Back at Bowser's Castle, in Ludwig's Teleportation Lab, Ludwig shows Mario, Bowser, Luigi, Aku Aku & especially E. Gadd the machines which resemble the Star-Gate. "Dad, Plumber boys, Tiki guy, Science Oldie," Ludwig introduces, "I present to you, the _Uni-Gates_."

"I think those are **Star-Gates**," Luigi Criticized.

"They are **Uni**-Gates, Luigi. Uni stands for **Universe** & there's no way in the Underwhere did it came from the movie or the series based on the movie."

"But it is a good a good-a Movie."

"Yeah it is. But the difference is that you don't need a key to unlock this gate. I'll prove it to you."

Ludwig presses the button as the first Uni-Gate opens.

"& didn't you realize this Gate leads to Mobius… but only in Green Hill, where Emerald Town is Located?"

"Finally!!" Bowser yelled with joy, "Now I'll deal with that Fat Baldy Scientist who stole the credit which was normally mine in the first place!!"

"Bowser," Felicia said as she entered the lab & got close to Bowser, "We also need to collect 8 Star Emeralds, they are required to Unlock Pauline's Garage Door."

"And I bet Eggman is teaming up with her!!" Bowser angrily said, "If I meet Eggman again, I'm going to give Eggman a piece of my mind for stealing my original credit!!"

"That is Kidnapping Princess Peach?"

"Yeah! That's my Point! Only **I** am allowed to do that!"

"Then take me with you, Bowser."

"But why? Your dad doesn't want you to go near me! He treats me like I killed my real wife Clawdia… & I didn't!"

"Look, if the Toad Soldiers try to get after you, I'll protect you from here on in. Besides, I'm much stronger than you are, but not Muscular."

"It is settled then," Aku Aku said, "E. Gadd, Kamek, Kooky, Kammy, are you four coming with us?"

"Of course we're coming!" Ludwig said as he pulls out his invention, "But I can't come without my invention… The** Cracker Launcher**!!

"Alright then, let's go!" Aku Aku said as he leads Bowser, Ludwig, Kammy, Kamek, Felicia, Mario, Luigi & E. Gadd through the Uni-Gate that leads to Green Hill.

END OF PROLOGUE B


	4. Chapter 1A: Son Of Sonic

Super Paper Mario 2: Pauline's Rage

By Toon King 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Mario & Co, Mario Characters are owned by Shigeru Miyamoto, Sonic Characters are owned by Yuji Naka, Metroid Characters are owned by Retro Games, Final Fantasy Creatures are owned by Square Enix and Crash Bandicoot & Spyro Characters are owned by Universal Interactive Studios. Please don't sue me for this. Thank you.

CHAPTER 1-A (Mario, Luigi, E. Gadd, Bowser, Felicia, Kamek, Kammy, Ludwig, Sonic, Aku Aku, Tails,???). The Son of Sonic

Once Aku Aku, Bowser, Felicia, Kamek, Kammy, Ludwig, E. Gadd & the Mario Bros. entered Green Hill through the first Uni-Gate, Aku Aku discovered a female Hedgehog arguing with a male Hedgehog… & a female Chipmunk. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CROSSBREEDING FREAK!!" The female Hedgehog angrily said to the male as she ran away from him, "WE'RE DONE, **SONIC**!!"

"WELL, GOOD, **AMY ROSE**!!" the Male Hedgehog angrily shouted to the Female Hedgehog, "I NEVER WANTED TO BE IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP, ANYWAY!!"

"And if you leave this Planet…" The Female Chipmunk punishes Amy using her father's ability of authority, "I, **Sarah Alicia 'Sally-Bean' Acorn**, First Daughter of the Knothole Federation, BANISH YOU FOREVER MORE!!"

"You the worst lover ever, Sonic," Amy Rose said as she sadly leaves Green Hill, "I'll be at the institution. Goodbye!"

"Yeah! Go to the institution!" Sonic said to Amy, "That's what you get for hanging out with a man way too older than you! Besides, Amy, you're 12 years of age! I'm 15!"

"This Hedgehog," Aku Aku explained to Mario & his gang, "is one of the Mobian heroes none other than…"

"**Oglivie Eugene-Maurice 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Hedgehogg**," Luigi continually said.

"How did you know?"

"The Three of us know!" Bowser explained to the heroic mask, "Mario, Luigi & I met him at the Olympic Games on planet Earth!"

Bowser, Mario, Luigi, E. Gadd, Aku Aku, Kamek, Kammy, Ludwig & Felicia have ran closer to Sonic & Sally, thus defeated the Eggrobots on the way. "Marko, Louie, Bruiser, What's up?" Sonic asked as he doesn't know the names right.

"It's **Mario, Luigi, & Bowser**!!" Bowser angrily explained to Sonic, "& I don't expect a VG character to dump his VG gal pal for a Comic Book prostitute!!"

"How **dare** you call me 'prostitute!!" Sally angrily complained to Bowser, "I am the Daughter of **President Maximillian Acorn** of the Knothole Federation!!"

"Yeah," Sonic explained to Bowser, "like she said," Then stared at Felicia, pointed at Bowser and said, "Well, look who's talking?"

Felicia then draws out her Koopa Kalibur & angrily shouted to the Blue hedgehog, "You call me 'prostitute' one more time & that's it!! I am a spiked koopette named Felicia, daughter of General Samuel Declair of the Toad Military!"

"& man, do I hate that army?" Bowser said, "Especially after killing my wife, Clawdia."

Felicia was shocked. "Poor Bowser," Felicia sadly said to the Koopa King, "I'm Sorry! I didn't even know you were widowed!"

"I'll explain it to you in the later time, Felicia."

Bowser remembered the time in his first castle he tried to escape from the raid of the Toad Military, taking his wife Clawdia with him, plus Ludwig, plus Clawdia's six eggs. Bowser, Clawdia, & Ludwig were surrounded by the Toad Military. Sgt. Fluttington tried to shoot Bowser using his pistol, but Bowser has dodged the Bullet, which hit Clawdia. Clawdia fell on the floor, dying & bleeding. Ludwig was way too upset over this, so he contacted with Mecha-Bowser. Mecha-Bowser Came in & scared the Military off with the Bullet Bill Cannons & Giant Fiery breath. Victoria Von Koopa, who was also Bowser's Stepchild & Ludwig's Twin Sister (their real father, Victor Von Koopa, was illegally executed by surprise after making dangerous experiments, the Liquid Nuclear Bob-Ombs, he was responsible for inventing Bob-Ombs, Ka-Bombs, Greg-Renades, Brad-Ynamites, Caleb-Arrels, Sal-Andmines, Jess-Eamines, A-Bob-Ombs, Bullet Bills, Remote Bills & Banzai Bills. It is unknown who illegally executed him.), saw her mother lying dead & heard five words from her mother "Goodbye forever, Bowser James Koopa!" than her mother died. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS, BOWSER!" Victoria said as she sadly ran out of the Castle, thus never Coming Back. That is all Bowser remembered.

Felicia placed her Sapphire Star Emerald on Bowser's forehead (without the Sapphire Star Emerald, she'll never sense anything). "My senses say," Felicia said with a little worry, "That you & your brother, Powser, once were an original un-hatched (unborn to hatchlings) koopa hatchlings named James & Jones, the unborn sons of two original koopa parents named Hilary & Mortin. You both died as plain green & plain purple eggs after accidentally falling off Hilary's table. Your mother & father were sad because of it. But then two Magikoopas named Kamek & Kammy came. & Mortin refused to make a deal with them, but Hilary doesn't resist. As a deal, she told Kamek that she will give him her 'egg-laying organ' for her sons' lives back. Kamek removed Hilary's egg-laying organ by magic & Kammy put the Green egg & the Purple egg back in one peace each. However, Kamek already added gold spots on the Green egg & the red Spots on the Purple to make them both powerful. 'I was just thinking,' Mortin already asked Kamek, 'Why not you take care of my Sons? You know. Be our Baby Sitters?' Kamek & Kammy thought of it as a wonderful Idea. Although the parents don't know that Kamek & Kammy were evil, so they took them to their Tower. & renamed him 'Bowser' which is an Italian name for 'Satan' or 'the Devil', they also renamed the other 'Powser' which is French for 'Thunder'. However, You, Bowser, did very bad thing throughout the franchise until the end of the events of _Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars_, when I have met you, you were so charming after defeating Smithy, and we finally made out like husband & wife. So sweet. However, you continued doing horrible things throughout the franchise until the Events of _Super Paper Mario_, when you & Peach finally divorced. The events of _Super Mario Galaxy_ were only a prequel to the _Super Paper Mario_ event."

"So you had the Star Emerald the Whole time?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes!" Felicia explained to Ludwig, "This star Emerald once belonged to my Grandmother before she died!"

Suddenly, a fat bald scientist in a flying machine dives down & grabs the Emerald from Felicia. "I'll take that, Miss," the Fat Scientist said.

"You again, **Dr. Eggman**?" Luigi asked, "That's the 2nd-a time!"

"Silence!" Dr. Eggman shouted, "I am **Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik**, the world's greatest scientific genius!!"

"We already know who you are, Dr. Eggman!" Sonic said to the bald scientist, "Now give the Star Emerald back to Felicia!! It's her sensing device!"

"Or do you want to get burned," Bowser threatened Dr. Eggman, "Especially for Kidnapping Princess Peach!"

"Princess Peach?" Eggman wonders, "Never had a plan on kidnapping Peach!"

"Then why did **Scratch**, **Grounder** & **Coconuts** kidnap her!?"

"Got any proof?"

Professor Elvin Gadd walked to Eggman's flying machine & gave him the photo of Scratch, Grounder & Coconuts kidnapping Princess Peach. "But this is Impossible," Dr. Eggman said shockingly, "I tore them all apart long ago after failing me to kill Sonic & threw them in the Junkyard. Who brought them back to life to do this work?"

"You mean you **didn't** command them to kidnap Princess Peach?" Felicia asked the fat scientist with a moustache & a bald head.

"Exactly!" Eggman answered.

"Tell you what, Ivo. If you hand over back my Star Emerald, Maybe I can sense your mind about what's happening with the previous **Robotic Trio**!"

Eggman gave the Star Emerald back to Felicia as she put her Star Emerald on Eggman's forehead. "I can sense that you already threw Scratch, Grounder & Coconuts in the Junkyard!" Felicia said to the Scientist.

"Yes," Eggman Replied. "I have so."

"But wait! … The other Scientist, the female scientist, entered there."

"There's another Scientist & it's a female!? Describe her!"

"She has brunette hair, skinny, sky blue eyes, gold jewelry, Red Dress, red slippers & a lab coat. She has repaired the Robotic Trio & gave him Hyper-Extra intelligence. She somehow had those robots work for **her** instead."

"Brunette Hair! Skinny! Sky Blue Eyes! Gold Jewelry! Red Dress & Slippers! Lab Coat!" E. Gadd wonders about someone unfamiliar, "Does those clues describe Pauline Gadd, My Black Sheep Daughter of the family?"

"I'm afraid so, Professor!" Felicia Replied.

"Oh! Pauline," E. Gadd sadly said, "How could you?"

Suddenly at Pauline's Garage, which is a laboratory at Pauline's Mansion next door to Mario & Luigi's House in the Mushroom World, Scratch, Grounder & Coconuts carried the bagged Princess Peach in one of Pauline's Prison Cells, debagged Peach & locked her in. "I don't even understand why I'm here?" Peach Wonders, "Those Robots kidnapped like common Koopas, skelobits & X-Nauts."

Suddenly, Pauline appeared on the Computer Screen. "So, We meet again Pauline, you royal tramp," Pauline said with her evil smile, "I never expect you to steal my Mario from me. Man thief, I consider."

Peach Gasped. "Now I understand!" Peach angrily said, "YOU HAVE A DEMON INSIDE OF YOU!!"

"LIAR!!" Pauline angrily shouted at the Princess, "You are the one who has a demon inside. I already tested your DNA 6 years ago, Peach, & I discovered the reason why Bowser wanted to marry you & why the Shadow Queen wanted you for a body!"

"& what reason would that be?"

"It was your two souls, one is very angelic & the other is extremely demonic!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Maybe you can ask **Queen Jaydes** after I hire the **Demon Execution Agency** (DEA) to send you to the Underwhere where you belong!!" Pauline threatened as she signed off.

"Oh dear," Peach said with worry, "I hope Mario hurries. What makes her think that my alternate personality is a demon?"

Suddenly, Queen Jaydes appeared out of the Underwhere portal. "Hi, Peach!" Queen Jaydes greeted to the Mushroom Princess, "It's me, the Goddess of Deaths, herself. I have come here to help you!"

"But… I don't understand the reason why," Peach asked the Game-Over Goddess, "Why did Pauline treat me like I'm a demon?"

"Well… Peach, this is the time you know the truth. When you were a baby, on your first birthday before the time you unlikely met Bowser, some mysterious Hammer Bro Juggler was trying to entertain you, & you're Parents as well, but not you're Uncle Poltar. Your careless uncle used his mime laser to make the Hammer land right on you, which killed you. Your mother cried, your cruel uncle ran off, your father was getting really angry & wanted to know who did it. The Juggler ran away. I've heard in the Underwhere about this when I saw you in my world for the first time, so I came to your living world, to your castle, to your parents. Normally I don't make deals, but I never had a choice, I made a deal with Toadsworth that if I take not just another soul, but your whole triplet sister Princess Apple, I'll give your soul back to revive you & also extra self protection. However, the only 'self protection' I had for you was your demon form, Princess Durian, who is the spirit of the Mushroomite Goddess of Demons & my **real** daughter who was killed by a God Killer named Kraitos. After I revived you, I told your parents one warning "Some day in the future, the jealous one will kidnap Peach, trying to kill her, but when that time comes, there will be Hell to pay!' Then I left the living world. Now I met you again twice & this time has come. When you're ready, call me by my cell phone number: 004-263-6837."

Jaydes attempted to leave the living world again. "Ready?" Peach asked with shock, "For what, Jaydes?"

"For your alternate side," Jaydes explained as she left topic.

"What should I do 'till then?" Peach asked.

Meanwhile at Pauline's Control Room, Pauline was discussing with Commissioner Slair (on the Big Holoscreen), the full metal Koopa who runs the DEA force, about the Princess with the split personality that is a demon. "Sorry Pauline," Slair said to the Jealous Scientist, "but we refuse to execute the Princess either way, even if she has a Goddess of Demons, Princess Durian, for an alternate form!"

"But I don't understand why, Slair?" Pauline asked as she was embarrassed.

"Because we have to treat Royalty with respect. Plus, Gods cannot be killed, they're immortal, you know."

As Slair signed off, Pauline felt sad, crying her tears out. Then her cat with the English/Animal-Translating Collar named **Giovanni** entered seeing it happening. "Why you have your tears in your eyes for, Polly?"

"Cause I never got a chance to have the demonic princess destroyed," Pauline cried.

"How about we hire 'the Chosen one' to destroy her?"

"The chosen one? You mean…?"

"Yes, my female human friend! & her name… Starts with the letter B & ends with the letter S!"

"… I'll think about it!"

Back at Green Hill, Felicia placed her Star Emerald on Sally's forehead. "I sense," Felicia Sensed, "that you are pregnant with Sonic's son. He's a third of a Ground Squirrel like your father, a third of a Chipmunk like your mother, & a third of a Hedgehog like your Sonic. You are half of a Ground squirrel like your father & half of a Chipmunk like your mother. Sonic was doing some adventuring for you, but then you got angry over it & broke up with him for a while. You married Antoine D'coolette, yes! But then you both divorced because Antoine got a crush on someone else! Now you reunited with Sonic. & you both decided to get married."

"That 'a early?" Mario asked.

Sonic explains to Mario, "Well, that happens when you're on Mobius."

Luigi complained, "I thought that the right age for marriage is 18!"

Sonic shook his head & explained to Luigi, "This isn't Earth!"

"It's the same right marriage age in the Mushroom World I'll tell you that," Ludwig explained to the Blue Hedgehog.

"Well, different planets. Different rules. Sally & I need to get back to Emerald Town so we can get ready for our wedding ceremony," Sonic said as Sonic & Sally walk out of Green Hill. Then a metal Hand coming from nowhere snatched the Sapphire Star Emerald from Felicia. It appeared to be a Black Smith like Robot, and yes, He's back for more of Mario & Bowser's troubles.

"Erm, Ivo, is that one of your Egg Robots?" Felicia asked.

"No," Said Dr. Eggman, "Absolutely not!"

"I don't work for Eggman, you pathetic fool," The Black Smith Robot explained with a wicked temper, "I am the mighty, great & powerful **Smithy**! & you do have to fear me as I am the Master of the Machine World!"

"Smithy?" Bowser reminded himself, "I remember; he's responsible for stealing my castle! What are you doing alive, Smithy? Mario, Peach & I destroyed you?"

"A precious young female scientist was responsible for reviving me by repairing my parts," Smithy answered.

Mario & E. Gadd thought in their heads, "Pauline? Why did she?" Then E. Gadd asked, "How did you survive without a legendary star?"

"Bwahahahahaha! Even with the Star Emerald," Smithy said as he put the Star emerald in the Star Socket, which charges full power & Invincibility, "… I WILL LIVE FOREVER!! So long, Suckers!" Then jet flies out of Green Hill.

"YIKES!!" Felicia yells, "Without my Star Emerald, I'm Senseless!"

"Come, Everyone!" Aku Aku said, "We must run after Smithy!"

"Who the heck is Smithy?" Luigi asked.

Aku Aku, E. Gadd, Felicia, Bowser, Kammy, Kamek, Ludwig, Eggman & the Mario Bros. went all the way to the end of the level, defeating Eggman's Robots all the way. & they discovered the White hedgehog & a Light Brown High Speed Hedgehog with a chipmunk's Brown & White Back streaks & a Ground Squirrel's Tail (Has one blue left eye & one Green right eye, has four arms instead of two, Black Fingerless Gloves, & Speed shoes which resemble Sonics, but Green instead of Red, and the Hairstyle looks a bit like a mix between Silver's, Sonic's & Shadow's).

"**SILVER THE HEDGEHOG**!?" Eggman Yelled, "I have no time to fight you right now! & Who's the freak?"

"This freak, that you consider me," The Crossbreed replied, "Is **Dash the Hedgehog**, The Son of Sonic."

"I have no time to fight you hedgehogs," Eggman scolded, "The Mario Bros. & I are making a truce to collect the Star Emeralds to save Princess Peach!!"

"We're not here to fight you, Eggman," Silver replies, "We're here for King Bowser James Koopa!"

"You're WHAT!?" Felicia asked with shock.

What are Silver & Dash going to do to Bowser? Well find out in…

BOSS CHAPTER 1: Bowser & Felicia vs. Silver & Dash


End file.
